Forever and Always
by Potatohead98
Summary: Edward cheated so Bella went to go live with her best friend Rose, and her husband Dimitri. Can Bella live with a couple who remind her of her and Edward back in the older days,Or will she move on and find love? What about Rose and Dimitri, and a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyss, It's MOI! So nooow I'm working on this new story and I just wanna know how it is, so REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own either stories :) OH and this is after Last Sacrifice**

* * *

><p><span>Bella P.O.V<span>

I walked home after a tiring awful royal meeting. Thank god Rose was there to cheer me up. Making faces at some royals, like the ivashkov family, and the Zeklos.

She was a Dhampir guardian, and I was a Moroi. She was married already to a very very handsome Dhampir names Dimitri Belikov who used to be her mentor. I would always joke around with her about being kinky during class, like doing it on the desk and such.

She was great.

I was married to a man named Edward Cullen, and he made me happy and satisfied for the rest of my life. But he was starting to come home later and later each week, but I didn't question it because he was also and Royal and he had a lot of important things to do.

I finally reached Edwards and I apartment and unlocked the door. I set the keys down on the table and went to go make some dinner until the love of my life came home.

A few hours later the door opened and Edwards voice travelled throughout the room.

"Bella, love, I'm home!" He called. I breathed a sigh of relief as I ran into his arms. He chuckled and kissed me sweetly.

I moaned, "Forget dinner, lets go to the bed." he nodded, picked me up and took me to our room.

* * *

><p>Edward P.O.V (The next day)<p>

I knew I shouldn't be leading Bella on, but I loved her.

What me and Amanda had was...was..just pure bliss.

I mean, it didn't mean anything, cause I had no feelings for her but she satisfied me way more than Bella ever had.

She just seemed to be more boring in bed, like I wouldn't hit my high anymore, and she would normally just lay there. She wouldn't play with me at all and a guy has needs, needs that she just couldn't give me. She was so busy with work and I normally never get any time with her like when we were first married.

There was a knock at my door and there stood Amanda, looking as sexy and hot as ever. She had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and soft lush lips. Her body was perfect for me to run my hands all over and she wore nothing but a silk bathrobe. Her nipples were peaking through the fabric and she licked her lips seductively.

I smiled and took her to my office where we always go.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

"Thanks Rose, I'll see you later!" I called out to my best friend as I walked home.

It was raining to I had to run to our side of the court.

I opened the door and closed it.

I faintly heard some noises in the office where Edward does his work. I froze, was it Strigoi?

I ran to the office, and I heard a soft giggle and a moan.

I knocked softly, "Edward? Is everything alright?" I asked, there was a pause and a low cuss.

"Y-yeah, everything's a-alright!" He yelled back, I twisted the doorknob but it was locked, "Edward what's going on?" I asked suspiciously, "N-nothing B-bella! D-don't come i-in!" He stuttered.

The door opened and closed and Rose walked in holding papers, "Hey Bella, you forgot-" she saw my worried face, "What's wrong?" she asked.

I turned to the door, and there was another crash. Tears filled my eyes, _Please don't let this be what I think it is.._

Rose's face turned into fury "Step back.." she murmured, I nodded and took a step backwards, she ran up and kicked open the door, only to see Edward straddling on of my trusted childhood best friend Amanda.

She wore a lacy pink bra and her robe was on the floor and Edward was in the middle of taking off her underwear.

Tears blurred my vision, and I was pulled into a strong reassuring hug.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose hissed clutching me closer to her in a sisterly way.

Edward looked shocked and scared, "P-please don't tell Dimitri, we h-have such a good friendship but.." Rose growled "You sick sick bastard!" she turned to me and her gaze softened "You can come live with us for now Bells." she said pulling me away.

Sobs wracking my body as I heard Edward scream, "Bella, BELLA, Love! Wait! It's not what you think! Please!" I sobbed even louder and hid myself in Rose's shirt.

We arrived at her home, and she opened the door, "Roza, hey baby, guess what I-" he cut off holding a plate of macaroni and cheese taking a look at my face.

He placed the bowl down and ran over to me. "What happened?" He asked Rose softly.

"Edward cheated on he-" I cut her off sobbing even loudly. Dimitris eyes darkened and he started towards the door, but Rose put her hand on his arm and he immediately relaxed. "Wait hun, I told Bella she could stay.." she trailed off looking at me. He nodded, "I'll go make the guest room." he said and walked upstairs.

She sat me down on the couch and hugged me closer, "Do you want Dimitri and I to get your stuff?" she asked, I nodded, "B-b-but I-I-I d-d-don't w-w-wanna be a-alone.." I sobbed, she shook her head, "It's okay baby girl, I'll get some guardians, maybe Adrian will come over." she said, "O-okay" I said sniffling, Adrian was my best guy friend, he always understood me.

Dimitri came walking down the stairs "The guest room is ready, do you wanna go get some of the stuff?" he asked Rose. She nodded and helped me to my room, "We'll be right back hun." she murmured "Adrian should be here in a couple of minutes." I nodded wiping my nose with a tissue she gave me.

She left and closed the door.

And I curled up in my bed, crying my eyes out for my lost love.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a short chapter but that's only the beginning, I hope you guys like! :D REVIEW PLEEAASEE! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hiah** guiiss, here's another chapppiee! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Rose P.O.V<span>

I can't believe it...that cheating mother fucker...

Bella was one of my best friends ever since Lissa moved to Leigh and told me to _not _come with her because I had to take care of one of her friends here...Bella Swan.

I just couldn't imagine what Dimitri felt, Edward was like his only best friend in this entire court, and Bella was like his little sister. We arrived at his house and opened the door, "Bella hun, oh Bella I knew you would come back to me-" he cut off taking us in, "We've come to get her stuff, she's not going to live here anymore." I said sternly, walking up to her used to be room.

I heard yelling downstairs but I ignored it and collected her things, as fast as possible, because for one..I didn't want to be here anymore and two I didn't want Dimitri to be charged for Moroi assault in his own house.

I flew down the stairs and grabbed Dimitri by the arm (who was in the middle of yelling at Edward) and left.

We arrived back to our house a couple of minutes later, only to see Bella asleep in the guest room with Adrian softly stroking her hair, humming softly.

"How's she doing?" I asked quietly, trying to not disturb her. He shook his head, "She's in pain, we should give her some time.." he murmured looking down at her..there was something in his eyes that made me think he didn't think of Bella as 'just a friend' .

Probably more than that..

No. Not super duper best friends..

Adrian stood up and left the room with me following close behind, Dimitri was downstairs unpacking some things, he nodded to Adrian and he nodded back. Their relationship wasn't the best, but it was defiantly getting there...slowly.

Adrian left and I sat down on the couch helping Dimitri sort through some papers.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up, and I was alone. I was about to call out Edwards name to see if he were home, but the memory of him cheating on me brought back some tears.

I quietly walked down the stairs to ask Rose if she could come with me to get the divorce papers..there was no way in hell that I was going to give him a second chance.

When I heard voices in the kitchen I walked towards it, only to see Rose and Dimitri kissing, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

My heart ached to be felt like that...to be actually loved by someone.

_Did Edward even love me when we got married?_

I whimpered and Rose must've heard me because she pulled back and looked at me..crumpled on the ground..tears flowing freely down my cheeks..she rushed over to me and hugged me, Dimitri stood behind her and gave me a sad look, he was like a brother to me...a big brother I loved very much.

And Rose was like a sister to me..and Adrian...ever since I met him I had some feelings but I always remained loyal to him...

At least I still had a family..

Edward P.O.V

Bella left me.

She's gone.

Forever.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I looked at the divorce papers.

This was happening.

But didn't I want this? To be free, do whatever I want to do..not to be permanetly attached to someone.

I sighed, wiping my tears away, signing the wretched papers to my release.

* * *

><p>I sat down at the bar table asking for another drink, while waiting for Dimitri, he thinks I asked him here to apologize to everyone, but really, I was just helping him, to get rid of his wife and have a actual life!<p>

He came in, wearing his usual duster and jeans with a white t-shirt, his hair down, just the way I know Rose likes it..

man he is so whipped.

I looked around, women were already drooling over him and yet he only promises himself to one? Yeah sure Rose is the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life but there are more choices.

Also I was thinking of hooking up with her after I ruin their marriage, making Dimitri cheat on her with one of these beautiful creatures in this bar.

He sat down his 'Guardian Mask' up.

"Hey.." I started nervously, he looked at me then nodded respectfully, "Listen bro..I'm not going to apologize to you..instead I'm going to help you.." he raised a brow "Help me with what..?" he asked "Get it on with one of these ladies in the bar, I know it might be tiring having to do only Rose but she doesn't have to know..." I said suggestively , his expression turned from confused to rage as he took my arm and led me out of the bar, throwing me up against the wall grabbing a hold of my shirts collar, "Don't you dare tell me to cheat on my wife! I love her and she's all I need! As for _you _I hope your happy throwing away the only person who cares for you! Because I'm sure as hell she wont be taking you back any time soon!"

And with those words he walked away leaving me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So it's been awhile since I updated or whatever, and I was re reading this story and I have decided that I'm not going to be continuing it, ): . I don't have any more inspiration to write this story and I honestly feel like it's just going nowhere. Instead I'll probably focus on Harry Potter OR The Walking Dead. Or I wont write at all since a lot of stuff's going on right now like school and work. I still love Vampire Academy ****even though the movies were kind of a disappointment ****I don't think I'll be writing anymore VA fics. Once again I'm so sorry and if someone wants to take this story just PM me and I'll happily give it to you! **

**Thanks :) **


End file.
